Forbidden Love
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Anya is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Hakudoshi is one of Naraku's creations. One day the two kids happen to meet. While growing up, a type of Romeo and Juliet story unfolds, between the two. They know that their love is forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Demon Daughter

Summary:

Anya is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Hakudoshi is the creation of Naraku's. One day they happen to meet.

Chapter1:

Cheers rang through the village as several villagers stood outside in front of a small hut, where within, two new parents were greeting their new born baby girl. The mother smiled as she watched the man she loved holding their child. The man however, was trying to get used to holding something so small and fragile.

He'd been terrified to touch the child, fore fear that he might hurt her with his rough hands. When the nurse maid placed the child in his arms, however, he was captivated. "Wow." Was all he could say as he held the small new born in his large hands.

She had sparkling orchid eyes, and shimmering amber hair. She had her mother's ears, and eyes, but his fangs and tiny nibs, where her claws would grow in, in time. She had small hands and feet, and well, everything about her was somewhat small, but that was to be expected, she was a new born.

An elderly woman bowed to the new parents and their child. "Congradulations, Inuyasha, Kagome." The mother smiled as the elderly woman left her alone with her beloved and their precious child.

"So?" "So what?" "So, still think you're too tough to have a daughter?" "No..." "Hm, good, I had a feeling those feelings would change when the time came for them to." "Hm..." "We'll go back to my era in three day, k?" "K." "Ha, I can just imagine what grandpa and mom are going to say..." "Yeah...maybe I should stay back..." "Why?" "Ah...You're grandfather is going to be ticked at me, therefore, he's going to try and kill me, oh and your brother, I do not want to get caught in another of his spirit spells." "Hm? Are you saying that one of Sota's spells actually worked!" "Yeah, hence the reason you were able to get that four extra hours of sleep that day," "Oh?" "He put a spell on me that froze my body for four hours!" "Ah, I see...I'm glad..." "What!" "Not about that, but about the fact that Sota's spiritual powers hav grown since he began his training." "When was that?" "Well, we higurashi's begin our spiritual training when we are 2." "2! Why so young!" "Well, that way our innocence of being a child is untainted and we have a clear mind and pure soul." "Ah...hope he doesn't turn out like a certain monk we know." "I would kick Sota's ass if he did, but I don't think he's the type of boy, he's far too shy." "Yeah, thats true...unlike you." "Hmph, if I had been shy...we wouldn't be in this wonderful situation, now would we?" "Hm. True enough. True enough."

A young boy peeked through the door of the hut. "Kagome? Inuyasha?" "Come on in Shippo." The boy went right over to Inuyasha, who now sat on the tatami, the mother, Kagome's head in his lap, the baby in her arms. The boy looked at the sleeping infant. "She's so small." Kagome nodded, "Yes, she is a baby." "Hm...will she get any bigger?" "Of course, in time she'll be old eougn to have her own child." "Oh." "Not too soon though." "Well, no of course not." The boy lay his head in Kagome's lap. She smiled and stroked his red hair.

She remembered that when they'd first met, Shippo had been so young, he was still young, but was no longer a child, he was a young boy, around the age range if he was human of 10. she smiled at the memory of when she'd first met him. She'd taken on the role of his mother and Inuyasha the role of a his father, well, somewhat that is. She'd been taking care of him for so long that she really believed that she was his real mother at times, and she knew that Inuyasha felt like his father sometimes too, though he'd never admit such a thing.

"You coddle that boy far too much." "Hm?" "He's asleep." "hm, growing children need their sleep." "You still coddle him." "Hm, so you're saying that you wont be spoling Anya?" "Nope." "Right, we'll see. When she wants to go to a concert, out with a boy, wants the newest fads and money to buy many, many things." "I wont spoil her." Kagome sighed, "Okay, so you wont spoil her, but my mom wil." "Why?" "It's a grandma thing, mine spoiled me." "It shows...ow!" "Ssh, the children are asleep."

Inuyasha sighed and just held his family tightly to his body. He never in his wildest dreams thought that he, a hanyou would ever be able to have a love like that one he had with Kagome, and he definatly never thought he'd ever have a child like he now did with Kagome. He looked at his daughter, asleep in her mother's arms and smiled. He decided that he'd never allow anything to ruin the family that he held in his arms, including Shippo. the boy had become like a son to him and to him the kitsune was his son. Though of course he'd never admit it.

The family remained in the hut and asleep for the entire night, except until Anya woke crying to be fed.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before, Inuyasha became wrapped tightly around Anya's little finger, just as Kagome had said he'd been caught by her.

She was now 7, and in the exploring type of mood. Her parents had always told her not to go anywhere alone, so she didn't, she'd go places with Koji, Koga's youngest son, so she wasn't technically alone.

"Come on Koji! If you're going to be as fast or faster then your dad one day, you have to move faster." "Easy for you, you're faster then most people." "Oh, come on Koji, I know you'll be alright, just practice everyday and eveynight." The wolf cub sighed as Anya took off further into the forest. "Anya!" "Come on slow poke, hurry up!" "I'm coming I...Anya? ANYA!" Koji searched the area for her, but never found her.

Now Anya ventured far into the forest, farther the she was allowed to go. she looked around and watched as something went flying across the sky. "Whoa, wonder what that was." She spoke to herself to keep form feeling scared, but it wasn't helping.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and suddenly within the light emerged a young boy, around her age, mayeb a bit older. He had lavender purple hair, darker purple for his eyes and a solem look on his face that made her think he was Mr. Perfect. He was wielding a large spear and did a funny little dance, then came at her with the spear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Anya screamed and braced herself for the pain, but none came. She opened her eyes and looked up at the boy standing over her now. Anya backed up slightly. "Foolish girl why didn't you move?" "...Hey! You try having a giant spear come at you!" "You seized up." "Hmph! So what if I did!" "You're a wimp." "I'm only 7!" "7, shouldn't you be looking for your parents then..." "I know exactly where my paretns are thank you." "Heh, bet they don't know you're in the forest." Anya couldn't say anything. "Ha, so you're not even allowed in the forest!" "I am so!" "Then why without you folk's permission?" "I have their permisson! I...I'm just a bit farther then they allow me to go is all." The boy snickered. Anya pouted, "Oh, yeah well...I'm not alone in the forest you know." "Really, whos with you?" "My friend Koji..." "The wolf cub! Ha some protection." "Don't be mean! Koji is..." "A wimp too, just like you and...hm?" The two kids heard voices.

"Anya!" "Anya!" "Oh, its my mom and dad...hm?" Anya noticed the boy looking nervous. "Hm?" "I'm getting the heck out of here!" "Huh? Why?" He didn't say anything else. He just lept onto the back of a giant white horse with a firey tail and flew away.

"Huh...strange boy..." She said silently as her parents reached her. "Care to explain why you're so far in the forest?" Anya sighed, "Sorry, I...I didn't realize that I'd gone too far." "Ha, well, lets not let it happen again, alright." "K." Anya was lifted onto the shoulders of her father and the three, plus Koji headed back to the village.

"Hm...strange girl." Said the boy silently as he watched the girl he'd just met leave with her parents and his enemies. He didn't realize that he was sort of smiling as he watched her being carried away on her father's shoulders.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're staring at that girl, who happens to be Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter." Said A demoness, the boy turned with a glare, "It is simply your imagination Kagura. Stop thinking such foolishness." "Hm...right, lets go."

"Hey, Shippo?" "Hm?" "I...I met someone today out in the forest." "Really?" "Mhm, a boy." "Hm?" "He was wielding a giant spear, was somewhat rude, but somewhat nice, he has lavender colored hair, with light purple eyes, and he has a giant white horse that has fire for its main and tail." Shippo, nearly chocked on his poccy stick. "What!" "Don't tell mom and dad, cause the way that he fled I don't think they like him..." "If its who I think it is, you've got that right," "Hm...I like him. He's not too up tight and not too rude either. He knows how to have fun and isn't afraid to say what he wants and means." "Okay, not good!" "Hm?" Shippo sighed, "Anya, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but you must stay away from that boy, got it." "What...but why?" "You know that evil man Naraku?" "I've heard his name mentioned once or twice...why?" "Well, if I'm correct in who the boy is, then he's one of Naraku's strongest and evilest...children." "Huh...but he didn't seem evil to me." "Maybe not, but maybe that was only because you and he are about the same age..." "We are!" "Oh, great!" Anya went to leave the room. "Anya..." "Hm?" "You need to stay away from him, alright," "Shippo..." "...Stay away from him, or I'll have no choice, but to tell mom and dad, alright." "Thats not fair!" "Agreed?" "Hmph! Fine!" Anya said slightly angry and left to go to bed.

"Shippo!" "Hm? Hey, Rin," "You seem a bit moody, why?" "It's Anya, she...she maybe in trouble, and she doens't even know it." "What kind of trouble?" "Naraku trouble." "Oh...I hate that guy." "You and me both..." "I think she may have a crush on Hakudoshi." "Since when?" "Today when she went too far into the forest." "Oh...poor kid, first crush and she can't act on it..." "She is only 7." "When I was 7 I liked Kohaku." "Ah...true, you did huh." "Yeah, but like Anya it was just a crush." "You think this is all it is for Anya?" "Shippo, she is only 7, so yeah I think it'll just be a silly little bit of 'puppy' love." "Hm...whoa...speaking of 'puppy' love..." "Hm?" Both teens peered through the bushes to see Anya's mother and Anya's uncle in an interesting situation.

"Ha...man, I thought Kagome was fully in love with Inuyasha..." "Hm, she did spend half a year with us, so it's only natural that she'd fall for him." "Maybe, but after getting on Inuyasha's case about cheating with Kikyo, this is so not right of Kagome..." "Well, maybe this'll just turn out to be a silly little case of 'puppy' love too." "Ha, for Anya's sake, I sure hope so." "Lets go for a walk." "Sure." They joined hands and left the two adults alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anya, time to get up, its the first day of school." Anya opened her eyes slowly, so as to get them used to the bright light. "Mom...its too early..." "Hon, school starts early dear." "Why?" "Well...that I don't know, but..." "I don't want to go today..." "Anya, its your first day." "Hmph..." "I'd get up if I were you, or should I let your father in on your little meetings late at night?" Anya sat straight up in bed. "You know! How!" "I was concerned about you when you would keep to yourself and not want to spend evenings with your father and I, so I followed you one night." "Are you mad?" "Hm?" "Shippo told me that you and Haku...you dad and Haku don't really like each other." "Ha, that maybe so, but hon that night that I followed you, I was terrified about what he might do to you, but then I saw something that I've never seen him do before," "Hm? What was that?" "He smiled when you showed up." Anya smiled. "Anya, it was that smile that got me to leave and not bother the two of you." "Hm..." "You know, there maybe something good about that boy." "There is. It's just not fully visable yet." "I know, now up and at em or I tell your father, and believe me, he will not be a linient as I am." "K. I'll be down in a few." "K." Anya sighed as her mother closed her door.

"Well, time to face the world of the future as an elementary school student...ha...at least the uniforms are cute." She said as she changed out of her pajamas and into her new school uniform.

"Anya? You ready to go?" "Yeah, I am Shippo," "K, cause I'm heading out in 5." "K." Shippo shut the door and Anya finished getting ready to go. She looked at herself in her mirror and smiled, "Nothing is out of place and I look so cute in this uniform!" She quickly grabbed her new school bag and hurried downstairs where she ate a quick breakfast and slipped on her new shoes and left with Shippo.

"Ha, there they go," "Yeah, and we'd best get going off to work too." "How you managed to get Sesshoumaru to give both of us a job, is way beyond me." "Well, like my mother always said, I have a knack for getting what I want," "Yeah, but from Sesshoumaru, now thats a real feat." "Well thank you, now lets get going." "Right." The two parents headed to work, while their kids headed off to school.

"So, Shippo...how was your first day?" "Hm? Well, when I first started it was kind of weird, see mom enrolled me, but being a demon with pointy ears and a tail, was a real shock for some of the students." "Hm..." "After a while, though, with Rin's help, I gained sevral friends, some who are demons too." "Thats cool...do you think I'll meet anyone from then?" "Yep you wil," "Hm?" "Koji was enrolled too." "Well, thats a good thing...I think." "Come on now, how long are you going to stay mad at him? It was...400 years ago." "Ha, I guess you're right...no, you are right. I'll let it go and be friends with him again." "Thats a girl..." "Shippo!" "Hm? Hyt Rin." "Hey, hi Anya, first day?" "Yeah..." "Oh, now don't you look nervous, no need to be though." "Why?" "Well, you're so cute, you wont have any trouble making friends, right Shippo?" "Thats a given." "Really?" "Mhm, but hey don't take our words on it, since we've always thought you to be simply adorable, find out by talking to kids in your classes." Anya smiled, as they reached her school. "K. Thanks Rin, Shippo." "No problem, see you after school, oh and I'm picking you up." "Got it." Anya watched as her 'brother' and Rin continued walking to their school. She took a deep breath and turned to go through the gate. Thats when she literally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry..." "It's fine..." Anya looked at the boy with lavender hair and light purple eyes. "Haku!" "Ah...Anya...ah..." The boy looked behind him and saw that the car he'd gotten out of was still there and he could feel peircing eyes on his back, but he knew they weren't for him, the eyes were looking at the girl who'd just bumped into him. He compiled his books and walked away from Anya, who was confused and hurried after him.

"Haku!" Anya called, and noticed him look back and sigh as the car finally drove away. "What was that all about?" "Sorry...thought I'd heard the bell..." "Well...hm...anyway, I didn't think I'd see you in the future." "Ah...yeah, well..." "Hm, I guess being part of Naraku you're somewhat immortal huh?" Haku sighed and nodded, "Yeah, thats right." "Hm...well, I'm glad we get to go to school together." "Ahha, yeah, me too...argh!" "Haku!" Anya turned to Koji, who'd chucked a book at Haku. "Koji!" "Anya. You know very well you're not allowed around him!" "So! It's not nice to throw things at people!" Koji grabbed her hand. "Lets go." "Ah...Koji...let go of my hand...Koji!" Koji yakned Anya into the school and into class.

"Koji! Ow! Let go!" "Either you stop seeing him, or I'll tell your mom!" "Doesn't scare me!" "Alright then, how about if I tell your dad?" "Koji, please, how can I stop seeing him? He goes to this school too." "Then I'll tell your dad and get him to make you go to another school." "Koji! Be reasonable..." "I have been reasonable, since...you know." "I should never have told you about him!" "No, you shouldn't have..." "Argh!" Anya walked away from the wolf cub and went into the girl's bathroom.

"Why don't you follow her in there wolf," "Hm? If you havent noticed it says girls bathroom..." "Perfect for you then right, you are a girl after all right?" "Argh!" "See ya." "Wait! Whats your game! Why are you so interested in Anya?" "Thats for me to know and you to find out...maybe." "What does that mean!" Haku said nothing and walked along. Koji was angry and jealous. Anya had told him about meeting Haku after she'd learnt Haku's name. Koji had told his dad, Koga about it, and thats when Koji had learned what a vile creature Haku was. He'd swore to protect Anya from Haku no matter what he had to do, of course, this only made things between him and Anya go bad. He'd started getting all protective whenever he'd see her alone in the forest and one night followed her and got into a scrap with Haku, which resulted in Koji explaining to Anya that she was not to see Haku anymore, and that had resulted in her not speaking to him from then until now at school. "Anya, I'm sorry, but from what my dad told me, Haku is bad news." "It's still none of your buisness!" Anya shouted and left Koji standing outside the girl's bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Anya, how long are you going to ignore me?" Anya refused to answer as she and Koji walked to class. "Come on, I was only looking out for you..." Anya turned and looked him striaght in the eyes, then went into class, sat down and just continued to ignore the wolf cub. "Ha..." Koji sat down in his seat, and just watched her.

"Welcome everyone, to your first day of high school." The teacher greeted the students. "Now, for today we'll just start slow, sort of like a review on what you've probably let slip during the summer." The teacher handed out several books, 1 to each student. "Alright, these books are yours for the semester, however, they are not yours to keep. so for any student here, that likes to doodle in their books, you do that in this book and you'll be paying for it, and these books cost 100, each, not to mention the shipping fee. Please keep that in mind. Thank you. Now turn to page 4, and we'll begin with some simple review questions."

The class ended and all students headed to their next classes. Koji continued to try to get Anya to talk to him, but she still refused to. "Ah, man, not again. I already had to wait like 400 years, how long will she stop talking to me this time?" Koji sighed as he went into his next class. "This is going to be one long school year."

"Hey, Anya!" "Hm? Hey Shippo," "Heading home?" "Yeah, you?" "Nah, gotta get to work, be home later though." "K, see you." Anya waved as her brother headed in another direction.

"Ha...hm?" The sky had turned another color and Anya sighed, she knew what it was, rain. It never failed, whenever she was feeling down and not her usual happy self, it always rained. "Well, no use standing out here in the rain."

"Mom! I'm home!" Anya called, but there was no answer. "Mom?" "Where could she...oh right! Mom said she was going to be going to work with dad now each day," Anya went to the fridge and grabbed out some thing to start dinner with. "Hm...maybe a nice stir fry, yeah, that sounds good, now where'd mom store that leftover rice."

"Why were you in his office so long!" "He was explianing how things worl around here, thats all." "Hmph, well, he'd better watch it. You're my wife, not his." "Hm, I know that silly...mmm, something smells really good." "Ah, yeah, but you didn't make anything..." both parents went into the kitchen where, Anya was just finishing up the cooking dishes.

"Well, I'll be," "Hey, dinner is all ready, so wash up and eat up." "Ah, there are only two place settings here, dear, what about you?" "Oh, I'm not feeling well today, so I'm just going to eat some ramen then go to bed." "Oh, well...okay." "I put some aay for Shippo and for lunches tomorrow, oh Shippo said he'd home a bit later." "Alright, well, goodnight." "Night." Anya took her ramen up to her room, and sarted a bath up.

"Hm...for someone who isn't feeling well, she sure made a lot and it looks like she cleaned the entire house too." "Hm...I think I know whats getting to her," "Really? What?" "Oh, at the moment, it's a mother/daughter thing, I'll check on her after dinner." "Ah ha..." "So that means, you're doing the dinner dishes." "Aww..." "Anya already washed the cooking dishes, so there wont be that many to wash, you can handle a simple job like that can't you?" "Yeah, well..." "Don't tell me battling is much simpler then washing dishes?" "Ah...sometimes it is...but judging from the look in your eyes, tonight washing dishes is the easiest, right?" "Right you are. Mmm, this is really good." "Yeah, but..." "Ha, you'll never change, always wanting ramen...oh, and it seems like our daughter knows you very well, indeed." "Hm?" Kagome served Inuyasha a helping of ramen. "Ah, I see now." "Hm, I'm done, so you eat up, while I go talk to Anya." "Fine."

"Hm...the battle was won by the...hm?" "Anya?" "Mom? What is it?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah, like i said I wasn't feeling well today thats all." "Hm...so this has nothing to do with Haku?" "..." "Thought so," "I just don't get him." "Hm?" "We ran into eachother at school today, and he acted as though he'd never seen me before in his life." "Hm...did he wait till the car that dropped him off left, before speaking to you?" "Mhm..." "Anya, you have nothing to worry yourself about, Haku was protecting you." "From who?" "A horrible man, one that might possibly do very bad things to you, to hurt your dad and me," "Oh..." "See, Haku is...his son, so if Haku is seen speaking to you, it'll be easier for the evil man to get close to you, understand?" "Yeah, I do now, so Haku was just protecting me?" "Mhm, thats why he waited till the car that dropped him off left before he spoke to you." "Hm, I understand now."

Kagome smiled at her young daughter and went to leave the room. "You know, I think Haku really, really likes you, Anya." Anya smiled then got ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning, Anya," "Morning Shippo." "You're up early," "Yeah I'm trying out for the cheer squad at school this morning, so I have to get to get there early." "Right well, see you after school." "Yep, bye." anya hurried out the door and practically ran to school.

"Oh! I have to hurry! Tila will be angry with me if I'm late the first day back to cheer practice!" Anya said as she hurried into the school. She ran quickly through the halls until suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Ow...oh!" She stood quickly, and looked at the boy she'd just knocked over. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She asked the boy. "Ow, I'm good..." Anya held out her hand. "Sorry, Haku." "A...Anya!" Haku looked around, and sighed weh he didn't see the car. Anya smiled, "It's okay, I understand." "Hm?" Anya shook her head, "I'll talk to you later, right now I have to get to try outs." "Try outs?" "Cheer try outs, oh, look out for Koji, he wont be in a good mood today." "Thanks for the warning." "No problem, see you later." "Yeah, see you."

"Ha, its just as I thought back then, you do **like** that girl, don't you?" "What! Kagura! I do not! Why're you here anyway?" "No reason, was passing by and saw that sweet conversation." "Just get going!" "Be careful, Haku, if **he** finds out about her, she'll be in danger." "Yeah, I know..." "Well, I have to get going." "Then go!" "Geez, you're sure in a rotten mood." Haku watched Kagura leave and headed inside to class.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright class, have a wonderful weekend, oh and do remember to have your permission slips signed to be able to go on the field trip to the Higurashi shrine, and Anya, please be sure to thank your mother for allowing the trip." "I will," "Alright, thats it for this week have fun this weekend." The students all left the classroom.

"Anya!" Koji ran up to her, but she ignored him. "Anya, please this is important!" "What Koji! What is so important?" "The trip to your family's shrine!" "What about it?" "Anya! both me and Hakudoshi are in your class, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Well, I'm allowed to go there, but what about Hakudoshi!" "...OH No!" "Oh, yes! Do you really think that your dad will allow him to step foot through the gate?" "You're right...but...what do I do? Everyone is looking forward to the trip!" "You'd better tell your mom at least!" "Yeah, thanks Koji." "No problem...so...you're talking to me again...right?" "Ha...yes, I'll start talking to you agian," She kissed the wolf's cheek. "Thanks for letting me know about the thing." "No problem...see you later." "Yeah, see you later."

Anya headed to her locker. "Anya..." "Haku, hey..." "I wont be going on the trip..." "Why not?" "For one, I do not want **him** to know where to find you, also...I'm terrified of what your dad will do if he sees me there." "Yeah, well I'm going to go talk to my mom, about it, shes a bit more reasonable then my dad is..." "Ha! Not when it comes to Haku she's not!" Shippo said flat out.

"Hey Shippo," "Hey Anya, ready to head home?" "Yep." "Huh, you're not so small anymore." "Nope, I'm not and you'd better count yourself lucky that I'm not tearing you apart myself right now!" "Yeah...I do count myself lucky...anyway...ah..." Haku noticed the car pull up infront of the building. "See you around Anya, later Shippo." "Bye Ha...mm!" "Ssh! don't say his name out loud, just say bye thats enough, k." "Mhm." Shippo waited till the car was gone, then let Anya breathe again. "Sorry, but the driver of that car is very, very, very evil." "I understand, thanks." "Anyway lets head home...Koji!" "HuH?" "You're to come home with us, your dad is picking you up at the shrine." "K." The three headed off, and were soon joined by Rin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anya, I'm sorry, but your whole class is looking forward to coming here on Friday next week." "I know that mom, but what about Haku! He's in my class too!" "What! Oh, honey! Why didn't you say something before!" "I've been trying to mom," "Anya...ha...look, I'll get Sesshoumaru to make your father work overtime that day, alright, I'll let you know when he'll be off at, and I want you to make sure that you have Haku off these grounds long before your father gets home, got it." "Yes, mom. Thanks mom." "Ha, you know you're really putting me in difficult positions," "I know and I'm sorry for it." "Ha, its alright, but be a more carfeul next time, alright." "K..." Kagome sighed as she watched her daughter rush up to her room to start her homework.

"Ha...what ever am I going to tell Inuyasha...this crush of her's has gone farther then I thought it would..." "You said it." "Shippo...what do we do? I mean Inuyasha is still determined to kill Naraku and if he does, that mean Hakudoshi will die as well." "Yeah and that might mean that Anya goes into a deep and dangerous depression, and may never come out of it, not even with all of our love to help her." "I know and thats what I'm terrified about." "Hm...so, are you and Sesshoumaru still going at it secretly?" Kagome's face went bright red.

"Shippo! What do you..." "Oh, please, both me and Rin know about it." "For how long now?" "400 years, give or take a few months." "That long!" "Yep. So?" "You wont tell Inuyasha will you?" "Haven't yet, have I?" "Ha...I guess not, and yes, but not as much as we used to." "Ha...so I can guess how you got both you and Inuyasha a job at Sesshoumaru's company, huh?" "Yeah, that would be how, hey its an easy way for Inuyasha and myself to get out of the house and work together," "Yeah, he does seem to do a lot better when you're working around him huh?" "He sure does, hence the reason I got him a job there too." "Ha...well, I'll see you two later," "Going out?" "Yeah, to the movies with Rin and Myoto and his girlfriend." "You really like Rin, don't you?" "Yeah, I do." "Well have fun and please remember, don't do anything that will make Rin angry with you," "Yeah, I know that one. I'm not stupid enough to d anything to get on his bad side." "Thats my boy, now on and have a great time." "Sure will."

Shippo was heading out the door, just as Inuyasha was getting home. "Later, kid." "Yep, see ya."

"That boy sure knows how to keep active, huh?" "He sure does and its great that he's made so many friends, what with being a demon and all." "Yeah, wouldn't have thought it'd be as easy as it was for the kid..." "Actually he was having a hard time making friends at first, but thanks to Myoto, who already had several friends and Rin, who did as well, he just began to fit in, and now, well look at him now." "Huh, so the wolf and Sesshoumaru's brat, helped him out huh?" "Yes, cause thats what friends do, they help each other when help is needed, and not just in battles, but with life altering things like trying to fit into a world where not many demons roam around." "Huh, there are more accepting humans in the future then there were back then." "I know, and doesn't that make this a great world for Anya to grow up in?" "Yeah..." Inuyasha noticed that Kagome didn't look too well.

"Hey, are you alright?" "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired, thats all...oh and Inuyasha," "Hm?" "We're having another baby." "..." "Inuyasha? Whoa! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha lifted Kagome into the air. Kissing her as he brought her back down. "God, I love you." "Hm, I love you too honey."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you serious!" "Mhm, mom said she'd figure a way to work things out." "Geez! You really do like him, don't you?" Anya sighed as she hugged her pillow tightly, "Ever since that night, so many years ago...ha...he's so wonderful..." "Oh, great, you're head over heels in love with him." "Yep, I am and thats never going to change." "If your dad finds out, you'll be sent to an all girl's boarding school." "Hmph! That would just be crule, besides, its not like he and I can ever go on dates or anything, I mean Naraku would eventually find out and then mom and dad, the whole family would be in danger." "You've got that right." Anya sighed as she and Shippo sat together, over an hour after Anya was to be in bed.

"I know I shouldn't like Haku, but the thing is, I can't help it." "Hm...Why do you like him so much?" Anya thought, "Hm...dispite what others see, in him I see a wonderful soul that is just begging to be set free." "You see that...in one of Naraku's creations?" "I know that this Naraku guy is pure evil, but I see no evil in Haku." "Anya..." "You've never looked into his eyes the way I have, see in his eyes I see a pure hearted soul, and even after everything that I've heard about Haku and Narkau...I just don't feel or see anything that is evil in him, all I see is a wonderfully perfect guy that has a sweet heart," "Hm...how long have you..." "You know that night when I went too far into the forest?" "Yeah, the night you first met Haku, why?" "Well, you see, that night the way I met Haku, was he had been scanning the skies and nearly took my head off with his giant spear." "Okay, normally, that would make any 7 year old scared to death." "Yeah, well, I was, but he didn't hurt me, and it was that night that I saw a bit into his soul." "?" "He's confused and scared, himself, Shippo. He fears what Naraku would do to him if he ever let on that he didn't want to do bad things." Shippo hugged the girl he considered his sister, "Haku is a very special guy..." "Hm, and you, are a very special woman."

"You do know that its passed Anya's bed time..." "Come on Kagome, its the weekend," "Ah...oh, right, alright, ten more minutes, thats all, alright?" "Yes, mom." "Sure thing mom." Kagome smiled, "Oh, and tomorrow, your father and I have something to tell you two." "K, night mom." "Good-night kids."

"I guess we should be getting to bed, since it is 12am." "Yeah, thanks for listening Shippo, and thank you for not telling dad." "Hey, it's not my place to tell him anything." Anya smiled and kissed Shippo's cheek. "You rock Shippo." "Not as much as you, see you in the afternoon." "Yeah, night." "Night." Shippo left the room and Anya got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good-morning, students, I do hope that not only did you have a fun weekend, but you also have your permission slips signed by your parents." "Now, Miss Higurashi will come around and collect your slips.

Anya collected all the slips, and stopped at Haku's desk. "Hey," "Hey..." "Are you coming?" "Ah...no..." "Why?" "Your dad, thats why." "Well, then you'll be able to come." "Ah...come again?" "Well, my mom is going to convince my uncle to make my dad work over time the day that everyone is at the shrine." "Ah...WAIT! Your mom knows that we're friends!" "She has since about 350 years ago." "!!" "She's cool with it so is my brother, Shippo." "He knows too!" "Yeah, and both my mom ans Shippo are very cool with it." "Are you sure, your dad wont be there?" "Positive...so? Does that mean you'll come!" "Ha...even if I wanted to, I'd have to have the slip signed wouldn't I?" Anya sighed, "You're right...man! This is so un..." A pen suddenly came from nowhere and signed Haku's permission slip.

"K...Kagura!" "There, now you can go right?" "Yeah, but..." "Look, don't let Naraku get under your skin, you have your own heart and soul, unlike me, so use them and have fun." "Ah...thanks...hey what are you doing here anyway?" "Oh, right, Naraku has gone on a business trip for a week, so we all have a break from him." "Tha...thats great!" "Sure is, so you don't have to come straight home after school this week." "Co...cool! Thats..." "Awsome!" "I take it you're Anya?" "Mhm." "You look like your mother. Have fun Haku."

"Wow...I...I can't believe it!" "Yeah, she's really nice..." "Yeah, that and about Naraku going on that business trip!" "Yeah, sounds like you get some freedom." "Only till he comes back that is." "Hey, thats better then none at all." "Yeah, you're right about that..." Anya smiled and added the permission slip to the pile of others. "See you at lunch, k." "Yeah...at lunch." Anya walked away as Haku sighed happily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey!" "Huh! Akago! What the hell are you doing here at my school!" "I'm here with Kagura and she's just doing what father said, she's enrolling Kanna and me for the next semester." "You are not serious!" "Serious! Dad said..." "Would you stop that!" "Stop what?" "Stop calling Narkau dad and father!" "Hey! He is our..." "Don't you even think about saying that to me! I..." "You what?" Haku shook his head. "Nothing."

"Hey!" Anya said as she met reached Haku and Akago. "Hey..." Akago looked at Anya. "Who're you?" "Oh, I'm Anya Hi..." "This is Anya, shes one of my classmates." "Ah," "Anya, this is my brother, Akago." "Oh, hello, its nice meeting you, Akago...Haku, our homeroom techer wants to see us." "Ah, okay, sorry Akago, see you later at home, k." Yeah..." Akago watched Haku rush off with the girl he'd just met, and decided to follow them.

"Thanks," "Don't mention it...hey so if he's your brother..." "Yeah he's on of Naraku's too, and he's more dedicated to him then I have ever been." "Hm...oh, come on, the teacher really did want to see us." "Oh..." "Though, its Mrs Firina, the drama teacher." "Huh? What for?" Several girls grouped around both Anya and Haku.

"What for? For the culteral festival, of course!" "Culteral festival?" "Duh! Oh, Anya, please tell us that you are going to be in it!" "Ah...well..." "You have to! Both your parents were in it when they were in school!" "They were!" "Mhm, and they were awsome! So, as this school's cutest couple," "Couple! Wait!" "You two have to be in the festival!" "Ah..." "Well, Miss Higurashi, Mr. Gumo?" "Ah..." Anya sighed, "I'll be in it, what about you? Haku?" "Ah...sure I guess..." "Lovely, then starting tomorrow we'll begin the rehersals for the festival activities and other things." Anya nodded as the groups dispersed and she and Haku were left alone together.

"Well...that certainly was interesting." "I'll say, why'd you say we'd be in it?" "Well, it couldn't hurt right?" "Ha...I guess...huh!" Anya's lips pressed against Haku's cheek in a swift and quick move. "See you later Haku." "Ah...yeah see you later." Anya walked away while Haku remained stunned, happy, but stunned too.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom, why didn't you and Dad ever say you were in your high school festival?" "Hm? Oh, right that," Anya was helping her mother clean up after dinner and had decided to ask her about the cultural festival.

"Well, to start, your father wasn't even supposed to be in the play that my friends had set up, but with the fact that there were demon running around the school that day, it was a good thing that he was there." "I see, what events were part of the festival?" "Well, the play of course, and the concert, making and serving the refreshments, and many more things, but I just helped out with the three that I told you." "Oh..." "So, it that time of year is it? Festival time?" "I guess so." "Are you going to be helping with it?" "Yeah, me and..." "Ah, I see, so?" "He's coming and thats thanks to his older 'sister'" "I see," "It seems thats **he** is going away for the week on business." "Well, that will certainly make things easier for them all." "You said it." "Hm, well looks like we're done." "Yep, hey, mom? Are you alright?" "Yeah, just a bit tired," "Then go and lay down," "Alright, alright," "Hey, you have to remain healthy, right?" "Yeah, you're right, thanks hun." "No problem mom. You just take it easy." Kagome went to lay down, while Anya cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, Anya." "Hey, Koji." "I heard you'll be particiating in the festival." "Yeah, I am, you?" "Maybe I will be, so what are you going to be doing?" "Well, I'm heading to auditons for a role in the play, then I have singing rehersals, you?" "Auditons, for the play, but instead of the concert, I'll be in the kendo match." "That is so like you." "I know," "Hey, you know what play they're doing?" "No." "Ha, well the only way to find out is to auditon." "Guess so, so, lets go."

"Ah, Anya, Koji, welcome," "Ah, hi, so what play are we auditioning for?" "The most romantic play that has ever been written and preformed in history..." "Ah, what play would that be?" "Koji, she's talking about Romeo and Juliet." "Really?" "Mhm, never was there a tale of more woe, then of Juliet and her Romeo." "Perfect, simply perfect! Anya you have that wonderous spirit!" "What spirit?" "You Anya shall be playing the role of none other, then Juliet!" "Oh...wow...I..." "Hey, if she's Juliet, can I be Romeo?" "Hm...no, that part has already been filled, however, you can be Count Paris, Romeo's rival." "Rival?" "Count Paris is chosen by Juliet's parents to wed Juliet, who is in love with Romeo, hence the rivalry." "Ah." Anya sighed, "So, who is playing Romeo?" "Well, the boy never said his name, he just came, auditioned and right after, I told him that he had he part. He thanked me and left." "Oh," "I'm sorry, dear, you'll have to find out at the first rehersal. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have several other parts to fill before then." "Right, thanks." Anya and Koji left the theater room.

"So, who do you think my mystery Romeo is?" "Don't know, but who ever it is I don't really care. I get to play your chosen fiance." "Yeah, ah, you do know that Romeo and Juliet share a passionate kiss, right?" "What!" "Mhm," "What about..." "I don't think Juliet and Paris have a kiss scene, but then again, I haven't read the book in a long while." "Oh..." "I do know this though, Romeo and Juliet become husband and wife in the play." "What!" "Also, at the end, both Romeo and Juliet die, and that is why the story is called a tragic love story." "Ah..." Anya smiled, and kissed Koji's cheek, like she'd always done. "Don't worry, we'll have fun in the play, it may end tragically, but that doesn't mean the rest of the play wont be fun. I'll see you later." "Yeah, see you later." Anya headed off to her next class, while Koji decided that he was going to find out who was to be playing Romeo, before Anya found out. He was not about to allow someone he possibly, didn't know kiss the woman, he was so in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

The house was silent, so not what it usually was, Hakudoshi sighed as he kicked off his shoes and headed upstairs to his room.

"You're late." "Hm?" Kagura stood at the top of te stairs, her arms folded. "So?" "He'll get angry at you for being late. You know the rules, home right after school, or else." "Or else what! He can't do anything to me! I thought you said he went on that business trip!" "Watch what you say Haku, fore you know as well as I do that if he wants to he can kill you, with a snap of his fingers." "Yeah, yeah, what about the trip!" "He came back early...I'm sorry..." "Shut up!" "Haku, you seem tense, why?" "No reason..." "Yeah right." He gave a glare and went into his room. "Leave it be."

"DAMNIT!" He threw his bag at the wall. All he could think about on his way home was Anya, the girl, he never wanted Naraku to find out about. "Why? Why did I have to like her? I don't normally like anyone! So...why her!" "Her?" Haku froze he knew the voice and hated it.

"What do you want? Ever hear of knocking?" "This is, my house remember, and you are only a resisdent." "Shut up." "Anyway, you were two hours passed curfew, why?" "None of your damn buisness!" "Oh, but Haku, it is my buisness, and as Kagura said, she knows as well as anyone that I would kill you, fore I nearly did so to her, when she sought to betray me with Sesshoumaru's help." "Hmph, yeah, well I'm not like her..." "Speaking of which, her? Who is this girl you like?" "Just a girl from school, no one special..." "You normally don't like anyone so, she must be special if you like her, right?" "No! She's a human girl! Why would I like her!" "Hm...so whats her name?" "What?" "Her name, she must have told you her name when you helped her, so what is it?" Haku glared at the evil man, of whom he'd been born from.

He dispised his creator and he knew that the man knew this somewhat, that is. "Why should I tell you about her?" He refused to tell this vile loathsome thing about Anya, about her beautiful orchid eyes, her silky ember hair and her lovely body. No. He would not let Naraku have the fun of hurting her. He shook his head.

"Thinking that you wont tell me about her eh? That must mean you do not wish me to harm her and if that is true, that would mean that you, my boy are indeed in love with this girl." Haku turned from the percing violet eyes. "Thats not it at all!" "Then what is her name?" "I'm not allowed to tell anyone, its by order of her parents!" "I see." Naraku went to leave, "Be in by curfew from now on, or you will never see the light of day again, nor will you be able to see this girl that you so obviously are protecting." The door slammed shut and was seeled, to ensure that Hakudoshi remained in his room. He turned and looked at Akago.

"You were wise to get me to come back here, Akago, well, done." "Thank you." "Be sure to keep an eye on both Hakudoshi and the girl he likes." "Of course, I shall do whatever you ask." "Very good." Naraku left the young boy, who smirked evily at Hakudoshi's door and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Anya arrived at school early that morning, rehersals were being held that morning and she wanted to make sure she got there with time to speak with the bioy who was going to be playing Romeo. Koji came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her, "Morning Anya, how's my girl?" "Your girl? Since when?" "Since I met ya...ow!" "You wish, wolf boy." "yeah i do wish, hence the arm around you...ow, ow, OW!" "So is that arm going to go around me again?" "No...it wont...unless it has to in the play." "Oh, you would just love that wouldn't you?" "Sure would, so you find out who my rival is?" "Not yet, but I hope to know..." Anya was whisked away by some drama students.

"Anya! Great you're here early like we planned!" "Yeah...ah," "Haku has already arrived." "Haku? He's in the play?" "Not only is he in the play, but he is the lead male!" Anya thought, "Wait, that would mean that he's playing Romeo, right?" "Mhm, and you're playing Juliet! It all worked out perfectly!" "Huh?" "Well, since the two of you are this school's cutest couple, it just makes sense that the two leading lovers are actually in love, and of course, since Koji likes you too, he's perfect to play count Paris." "Oh...okay..." "Now, lets get you into costume." "Whoa! This is the first rehersal!" "Yeah and wearing the costumes will give the costume makers time to alter the costumes before the play." "Oh...I guess that makes sense." "Yep, sure does. Now, whats your fave color?" "Ah..." "Oh, never mind...red and green are perfect for you, and gold, and yellow, actually all colors, go and get fitted for your costumes, then come find us." "K. Ah...what about classes?" "Oh, everyone in the play gets out of all classes, until the play is over, and yes, don't worry you still get the marks and you don't ahave any homework either." "Well, i definately like that." "Thought you might. Now hurry up, classes may be canceled for us all, but lunch isn't." "Right."

Anya walked into another room, where several girls were. "Alright, lets get to the fitting." They messurered Anya's hight, width, torso, bust and her head. "Alright, you are very slim, yet you are very busty. I think we have the messurements right, and for shoes...oh! How cute you're a size 5 in shoes." "Great, is that all?" "Yep, oh and we've also determined what your best colors are. You'll find out what they are in a few days, after the costumes are made." "Great." "Oh, you can go now." Anya nodded and headed to find the other girls again.

She was turning the corner, when she bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry..." "Its alright, oh...Anya..." "Hey Haku," "So you are in the play huh?" "Yeah, I'm..." "Who?" "Juliet." "..." "So, you auditioned too huh? Romeo?" "Heh, heh, yeah I did. Truth is I just wanted to give it a shit, I didn't think I'd get picked to participate, and I had no idea they were going to make me Romeo!" "Yeah, well, it seems that the drama girls had that all set up." "Huh?" "I guess to the whole school, we are considered the 'cutest couple'" "Ah..." "So, they thought that the leading two characters should actually be in love, to put more of an emphisis on the lesson of the play." "I guess I get it..." "Koji is in it too, he plays, Romeo's love rival, count Paris." "They set that up too huh?" "Yep...oh, theres the lunch bell, lets go." "Ah...I can't I have to do something for Naraku." "Isn't he away?" "He came back early, for some unknown reason." "Aww, too bad, you're still coming Friday right?" "If he doesn't find out about it, yeah." "K, well see you later in class." "Yeah see you later in class." Haku watched Anya walk away. "Cutest couple in the school...sounds nice, but can't happen." Haku sighed and walked away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What! You can't be serious!" "I am Koji," "He's going to be playing Romeo!" "Yep and me Juliet and you Count Paris." "Man! So then he gets to kiss you!" "Yep, and he gets to marry me in the play." "This is so not fair!" "How so?" "You're in love with him for real, and I'm in love with you for real, and now we're playing the parts of people who are like our real selves!" "Yeah, I guess our lives are kind of like Romeo, Juliet and Paris's lives huh?" "No kidding. You dad hates Naraku and vise versa, and there is no way he'd let the two of you be together," "Just like Juliet's father, and Romeo's father, though Haku dispises Naraku and refuses to call him father." "Yeah...hey!" "Hey what?" "You're not going to pull the same thing that Romeo and juliet pull are you!" "What? Sneak away and get married? Kill ourselves just to remain together forever?" "Ah...no, not..." "Don't worry Koji, things havent's had to go that way...yet." "Yet! Anya!" Anya laughed, "You are so gulible Koji." "With you, I don't know what is a joke and what is the truth." "Yeah well, unless my father made me marry someone he chooses, none of what happens in the play will have to happen...except for the part where the kiss scene comes into play." Koji groaned. "Anyway, I...huh?" "Whats wrong?" Anya pointed discretly.

"See that boy over there?" "The one who looks like he should be in his second year of middle school?" "Yeah, him, thats Haku's brother, Akago..." "Ah....whats he doing here? This is high school..." "Believe it or not, but he'll be starting school here next semster." "Wow, and he looks like such a young kid too." "Mhm...and he adores, Naraku..." "Really?" "Yeah, hey lets go find Haku." "Why?" "I think he'd like to know that his brother is here to spy on him for Naraku." "Is that what the kid is doing?" "I have a feeling it is, lets go."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Haku!" "Koji? Anya?" "Akago is here." "What! Why?" "I think he's spying on you for Naraku." "Argh! This is because I refused to tell Naraku your name!" Anya sighed, "Hey, it'll be alright," "I know, luckily Akago doesn't know your last..." "Shut up Koji!" "Sorry, but at least he doesn't know right?" "Yeah thats like the only good thing right now." "Hm...hey, why not ask **her** for advice?" "You mean...**her**?" "Mhm, I'm sure **she** can help." "I hope so." "Well, lets get back to class." "Yeah at least there its only us high school students allowed." "Thats for sure...oh..." Haku turned as they were about to leave.

"Hey Haku," "Akago! What are you doing here!" "Nothing, I'm on lunch break and thought I'd come by and see you, bro." "Yeah, well, I have to be going my lunch is shorter then yours." "Aww, too bad, I really wanted to hang around with you and...Anya right?" Anya didn't say a word. "Sorry, now get back to **your** school." "Oh alright, bye see you at home." "Yeah, yeah now get lost." Akago smirked his evil smirk, looked at Anya, then Koji and snickered and left the three. "Whats his problem?" "Anya, you may want to let your mother know that things may start to get dangerous." Anya nodded. "Why?" "Naraku knows who you are Koji, he knows that Koga is your dad, and that you have only ever hung around with me." "Oh..." "It wont take long for Naraku to piece it all together." "I see..." "Koji its not your fault that Naraku is beyond evil." "Yeah I know." "Lets go, before we're all lectured by the drama girls." "Right."

Akago watched them walk away, and got into Naraku's car. "So, find out anything?" "Yeah, the girl Haku likes is Anya," "Anya? Where have I heard that name before?" "Probably from her parents." "Who are?" "I have a feeling that, that Anya is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome." "Really? Now that is interesting, isn't it." Naraku smirked slyly as he pulled up to the doors of Akago's school. "Good work, Akago, now off you go." Akago nodded and headed into the school.

"Well, well, Inuyasha, it seems as though you have quite the rebelious daughter on your hands...or...is it possible that even you do not know?" Narkau grinned, as he plotted something sinister in his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Anya returned home that day with the script of Romep and Juliet in her backpack. She tossed in onto her bed and joined it shortly after. Rehersals had run for a long time that day and she was extremely tired.

She, Haku and Koji had left nearly two hours after school had ended. Anya remembered Haku mention something about how he had to be home at a certain time each day after school, and she hoped that the rehersals hadn't made him late.

Anya stood and walked over to her window, and looked up into the moonless sky. Her father would be human for the night, a night, which he hated, but had learned to deal with. She also went through a change on this night. Her human ears turned into ears like her dad's the same with her eyes. Her hair went raven black, like her mother's. Anya sighed as she watched her golden hair turn to black and her human ears to dog ears. She had been terrified at first about the changes, but her parents and friends and family were all there to help her through them, for the first two years. Now she could handle them on her own and didn't mind them so much.

"Anya," "Yeah mom?" "Oh, right you both change tonight huh," "Yeah..." "Whats this?" "The script for the play." "Ah, oh, Romeo and Juliet, such a sweet and romantic play." "Mhm." "So, who's who?" "Koji plays Count Paris, and I play Juliet." "Thats great...who plays Romeo?" "Haku." "Oh..." "Yeah," "Well now, thats certainly interesting." "Interesting! Mom! You're familiar with the play right?" "Yes, and I know what your worries are." "Then what should I do?" "Well..." "also the entire school is saying that he and I are the school's cutest couple." "Oh, my." "If that news gets back to dad, or uncle Sesshoumaru...my friendship with Haku is over!" "Anya...you do know that the friendship you two share, can never be over, it can only be slowed down." "Really?" "Hun, if you trully like Haku for who he is, then nothing will completely stop you and he from being friends." "Hm...mom...Naraku I thnk he knows who I am now." "Oh, honey, it'll be alright." "I hope so." Anya sighed lightly. "You know mom, Koji mentioned that theway that my life is going is sort of like the Romeo and Juliet story." "Well, I certainly hope you don't play out the whole thing the way it's played out in the actual story." "I don't think it would come to that...at least I hope not." "Me too, now are you hungry?" "A bit." "Then come and have some dinner, k?" "Okay. I'll be right down." Anya said and her mother left the room.

Again Anya looked out her window, "I hope things work out, I really do." She swallowed and smiled, "I love you, Haku." She said quietly and went down for dinner.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hakudoshi, you're late again." "I know." "Why this time?" "It's my turn for classroom duty this month." "I see, so this is what time you'll be home everyday now?" "Yes. It is." "I see...now about Anya," "What...what about this girl named Anya?" "Don't play stupid with me Haku! I know all too well who she is and who her parents are." "Hmph, so what? I don't even know her parents." "Ah, well, see thats where you're wrong. You know her parents well, not as well as I do, but just as well." "Really," "Considering that their names are Inuyasha and Kagome. Yes, really."

Haku's eyes flared an angry fire. "Why what is that look for Haku?" "So you know who her parents are, so what!" "Well, lets just say that, now that I know, things are going to get far more interesting...URK!!!!" Haku held Narkau against the wall. "The others here may fear you, but I don't! I have no reason to fear you! However if you even thnk about using Anya for anything that you slimy mind can think up, you'll have a reason to fear me!" "Let go of me you little brat!" Haku released Naraku's throat. "Think over whatever you're plotting! If Anya has to do with any part of it...you'll regret it!" "I will, will I? do not forget, that I..." "I don't give a shit if you created me! I am my own self now! Thanks to you by the way." "Come again?" "You gave me too much freedom, Naraku. Now I don't have to listen to you at all!" "Fine then. Get out." Haku went into his room and packed up everything and left. A smirk on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"Anya?" "Yes?" "Have you talked with Haku lately?" "No, why?" "Well, I'm sure its nothing, but he hasn't been to rehersal for two whole days." Anya turned from the girl playing the part of Juliet's mother.

"Are you alright Anya?" "Koji...ah...I..." "I'm sure its nothing, don't worry." "Hm...I don't want to worry, but afteer what happened the other day, what with Akago finding out about me and Haku, I...I just hope Haku is alright." "I'm sure he's fine...who knows, he may just have a cold or something like that." Anya sighed, "You maybe right, I hope he can come on the trip though." "So, everything worked out?" "Yeah, my uncle is making dad work late, so that they don't run into each other on the trip." A girl came up o Koji, "We need to fit you into your last costume, Koji!" "Alright, I'll be right there...are you going to be alright Anya?" "Yeah, I'll be just..." "Just what?" Anya said nothing, but ran towards the door of the drama room. Koji saw the reason.

"Haku!" Anya cried as she ran and hugged him, making him blush. "Anya, hey..." "Don't hey me! Where have you been the last two days!" "No where..." "Haku? Is everything alright? You know with Naraku?" "Don't know and don't care." "Huh?" Anya watched as three girls practically dragged Haku into a dressing room.

"See, told you he was alright." "I know...but theres something wrong." "Hm? Like what?" "I don't know, but I know that theres something wrong." "Well, if anyone can get to the bottom of his problem, you can," Anya smiled lightly, "Thanks, and I will get to the bottom of it...Yah!!!" Hey, guys. Bottom of what?" Anya glared at her brother.

"Shippo! Do not do that!" "Huh? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you...ow!" "Let get one thing clear! I was not scared, you just startled me, got that!" "Yep, got it...hey, whats wrong kiddo?" "Shippo...how connected to Naraku is Haku?" "Well, for one, usually all of Naraku's 'children' are extremely connected to him." "Oh...and what would happen, if they made Naraku extremely angry?" "Well the angriest they could make him, would be as angry as Kagura once made him, and she nearly lost her life that time." "Oh...I see..." Anya sighed and continued rehersing.

"Hey, Koji, why'd she want to know all that?" "Probably because she's worried about Haku." "Huh? Why?" "Well, he wasn't heard from for two whole days, and just showed up today, late, but at least he finally showed up." "I see...and I take it shes afraid his absense has something to do with Naraku huh?" "Yeah, thats about right." Shippo watched while, Anya and Haku ran lines together. "You know, they really look at each other the same way Romeo and Juliet did." "Yeah, meaning that they really do love each other." "Ha, and here Rin and I thought that it would just be a small case of puppy love...boy, were the two of us wrong." Koji watched Shippo head out, "Tell Anya that Rin and I will be waiting for her to get out of school." "No problem. See ya around." "See ya."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sorry about earlier Anya, I was just tired." "Its alright, so where were you all this time?" "Working." "Working? why?" "To pay for a room..." "Room? For what?" "Anya...I need you to tell me if Naraku ever attempts to speak with you, even if he looks at you, I need you to tell me, alright?" "Yeah, sure, but why?" "I warned him to never lay a hand or an eye on you..." "Was he mad?" "Furious..." "Haku! You can't do this!" "Do what?" "Make Naraku angry! Please don't make him angry!" "Anya...whats wrong? You're not acting like you normally do..." "He controls you all doesn't he!" "Ah...he controls the ones whose hearts he will not let go of," "Are you one of them?" "I used to be, but I'm not anymore." "Why?" "I got him to trust me more then any of them, except for Akago, Naraku trusts him more then anyone as well, more then me now..." "Will he regain his control over you?" "No. He can't, for once he released me and gave me my heart back, he gave me the freedom that normal people have." "So then whats going to happen?" "Well at the moment I'm at a shelter, until..." "He kicked you out!" "Yeah, but I'm glad, cause now, I have no connection to him at all, even though he may have created me, I hate him with every fiber of my very being, and nothing will change that." "Well, you wont be homeless!" "Anya..." "No! I refuse to alow you to go homeless!" "Anya...who're you calling?" "My uncle..." "What!" "Not Sesshoumaru, my uncle Sota. I'll ask him if its alright for you to stay with him and his family, unil I can figure things out...oh, hi uncle Sota...I have a favor to ask of you."

Anya talked on the phone for a while with her uncle. "Yes, it'll only be for a few days, and he'll be at school most of the day, also theres a school play that he'll be rehersing for, so you'll hardly know he's around...please? Really! Great! Thanks uncle Sota! You rock!" She hung up and returned to Haku. "The verdict would be..." "Yes." "Ah, well you tried...wait! What!" "He said you could stay there, for a few days." "Wow." "So, lets go to the current shelter you're at and grab you things and head over there." "Okay. By the way, thanks." Anya smiled brightly "No problem."


	14. Chapter 14

"You what!" "Mom, it'll only be for a few days..." "Anya...why would you suggest Sota's?" "Well, he's never met Haku, plus he doesn't know about Naraku...does he?" "Not that much no." Anya had just gotten home and had told her mother about asking her uncle Sota to let Haku stay with him for a few days.

"I hope Sota doesn't tell your dad, by accident." "Hm?" "They are very close, all the time he was growing up, Sota always thought of your father as his older brother." "Oh...I didn't know..." "Anya, why does Haku need a plce to stay for a few days anyway?" "Naraku kicked him out." "...oh...why? Did he tell you?" "Mhm, its because Haku warned him not to lay a hand on me." "I see, but I always thought that he couldn't stand up to Naraku..." "Naraku doesn't have control over Haku's heart anymore. Haku was able to get Naraku to free him from the connection." "Well, I'm glad he did, that poor boy, been through so much already." "Mom...would it be alright if Haku used that old, old shed, that no one ever gones into anymore?" "Anya...I don't think..." "Please mom! He wont be of any trouble! Also, he's trying so hard to keep from having to go back to Naraku! Please!" for a while, Kagome said nothing, which was causing her daughter to become on edge. Finally, she sighed. "I guess it wont be a problem..." Anya hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks mom!" "Just make sure his exsistance is never known to your father, understand?" Anya nodded. "Yes." "Alright, now...where are you going?" "To set things up for Haku." "Don't be out too late, you have school tomorrow, oh and don't forget, you also have the trip tomorrow too." "K, night mom, and...thank you." "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and head into bed when you're done." "K." Anya hurried to the old, old shed, as her mother headed in to go to bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Anya...do you really think its a good idea?" "Hm? Why not? Mom said it'd be alright, as long as dad doesn't find out." "I know that, but I just don't want you to be going to all this trouble, and in the end get hurt somehow." "Shippo, you worry too much. Things will be just fine, you'll see." "Ha...for your sake Anya, I hope your right about that." "Me too, see you after school..." "Nope, I have to work after school, if your still up when I get in, I'll see you then." "K."

"You know, I think I remember us saying that this 'puppy love' would pass with time." "Ha, yeah I remember that, and I sure as hell wish it would pass already." "Well, what if it doesn't pass? What if the two of them are so serious about their 'puppy love' that they stop at nothing to be together?" "Rin...please don't say things like that. They're already performing Romeo and Juliet for their school's cultural festival." "Oh...then they may pick up some tips about how to go about being together huh?" Shippo sighed, "Unfortunately, yeah."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, how was your first night?" "Not bad, you're uncle is an alright guy." "Yeah, I know," "So, Kichi, he's your cousin right?" "Mhm, yeah he's in elementary school, for another three years, then he'll be in middle school, and then he'll come to our school." "Yeah, he's an interesting kid." "Mhm, I just adore him." Anya and Haku walked into the drama room, early that morning, due to the class trip to Anya's family's shrine.

"Oh, right, you'll only have to stay with my uncle a few more days." "Oh?" "I asked my mom and she's allowed me to fix up the oldest shed we have on the grounds. Its one that no one goes into anymore, so she said its alright for you to stay there." "Really, thanks I...WHAT!" "Is something wrong?" "No, no, sorry for shouting, but what about your dad! He'll kill me the second he sees me!" "We'll just have to keep your exsistance unknown while you're there, k?" Haku sighed, "Anya, I really appreciate you going this far for me, but..." "Don't worry about it. Things will be just fine, I know it." "I sure hope so."

"Anya, Haku, time to reherse the kissing scene." "Ah..." Both blushed, as they were pulled into anouther room. "Alright, now, read the lines and practice the kiss, I'll be back to get you for the trip." "Ah...okay." The door was shut and the two were left alone, to reherse the kiss that Remeo and Juliet share in the play. "So..." "I guess we should at least try it once," Anya said enthusiactically. Haku just continued to blush bright red. "Yeah, I...I guess so..." So they read the right lines and at the end, connected lips.

They both quickly pulled away, and just looked at each other. "Wow, that was..." "Nice." Haku smiled, "Yeah, nice." That small conversation led to more kissing.

A while later, the girl came back to get them for the trip and found them still lip locked. "Wonderful! You two are going to be great in the play!" She said, grabbing both and yanking them out of the room and the drama room, straight down the hall.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen what your Shrine looks like," "Really?" "Mhm, I know where it is and all, but I'd only pass by it, or just stand in front of it wondering if I should be brave enough and go up the stairs. Each time though I decided against it and went home instead. Even though he pressured me, I never told Naraku where you lived." Haku said flat out, as the students boarded the bus. Anya sat beside him and every so often, the two would allow their lips to touch, only for brief moments, but they took whatever chance they got.


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome everyone, please follow me." Kagome greeted the students as as they all got to the top of the Shrine steps. Anya stayed beside Haku as they followed her mother around the grounds. "Alight lets bgins this tour shall we?" Everyone nodded as the tour began.

"So this is what this place looks like huh?" "Mhm, yep, for half my life this has been home." "It's a pretty big place." Anya smiled and nodded, "Yep, I know, I was always getting lost when I was younger." "No doubt...ah Anya?" "Yeah?" "Who's car is that?" "What car?" "The one that just pulled in now..." "Oh, thats my dad's car..." "WHAT!" Anya whipped around to see her father getting out of the car. "Oh no!" Both hurried to catch up to Kagome.

"Mom!" "Anya? What is it? Oh, hello, Haku." "Hi." "Anyway, whats wrong?" "I thought you said thatdad would be at work late today!" "He is, dear..." "Then why is he coming towards us right now?" Kagome looked to where her daughter gestured and saw her husband walking over to her. "Oh, my." "Mom! What do we do?" "Ah...well..." Anya sighed, "Nevermind, mom, just let us know when the group is leaving alright?" " "Alright dear, and I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it." Anya grabbed Haku's hand and pulled him away from her mother and the group of students.

"Inuyasha! This is a surprise! I thought you said you were working late tonight," "Yeah, well I'm on my lunch break and decided to come home and see how the tour was going...wheres Anya?" "Ah...she...had to stay at school to continue with rehersals," "Huh, I thought that this trip was manditory," "True, but Anya thought that since she lives here, that it'd be best to keep working on the play." "I guess that makes sense, but if thats the case, why isn't Koji with her?" "Ah...well, you know Koji, he's a slacker." "No kidding." "Theres some ramen in a pot on the stove, but be careful, it's still hot." Inuyasha hugged his wife and went into the house to have his favorite food for lunch.

"That was close! Any longer and he'd have seen me." "I know, I'm sorry I really thought he wouldn't be here today." "Don't worry about it, it's not like you told him not to work late, right?" "Right, I wouldn't do that to you." "I know...so...where is this shed anyway?" "I'll show you where it is, but you can;t go in yet, theres still alot that had to be cleaned up." "Okay." Anya led Haku further down a path and down a set of steps. "This shed had been in this location for a very long time now, not quite sure how long, but before the shrine was built I know that for sure." "I see." "I think it used to be where the sacred scolls, talismans and all that stuff was held, before the other ones were built." "Interesting." "Yeah, mom says that just about everything about this shrine has a great history to it." "It shows." Anya giggled, "I know."

"Well, here it is." Anya said as the two of them stopped in front of a wooden building. "Huh, you're right, this thing has been here for a long time." "Like I said, before, I don't know how long its been here, but due to the location, I think this was part of the village back in the feudal era." "Huh, maybe," "My dad might know, or my great grandpa might have, but unfortunately, he died when I was 10." "Sorry to hear it." "It's alright. So? What do you think?" "Well, this will certainly well aways away from your dad's sight huh?" "Yeah, and theres a secret entrance here," Anya showed Haku another set of steps and a gateway." "With this, dad wont see you coming onto the grounds, so he wont get suspisious." Haku smiled at the ember haired girl beside him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been several years since the two had first met, and not a day went by that the two hadn't tried to see each other again. At that time, though, he had just been curious about the girl. She was the daughter of Naraku's enemies and yet she was the one that wanted to be friends. Koji of course, had advised her not to go near him, but she had ignored the wolf cub and the kitsune, Shippo, who had also told her that going near him, would be dangerous. Anya, though really young hadn't listened to either of them, and remained his loyal friend.

Though Naraku had control over the boy, Haku would so some reason never let on to his friendship with Anya. He didn't know why then, but he knew why now. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt. He liked her, alot. He knew that his feelings towards Anya would be dismised by Inuyasha, and he had thought Kagome would forbid Anya to see him again, but the raven haired woman had surprised him.

He thought back to when he told Naraku off and moved out. He'd never even dared to be like that towards Naraku, for the fear of what he might do to him, but those fears vanished the instant Naraku let on that he knew who Anya. Haku had been so terrified for Anya's safety, that he'd slammed Naraku against the wall of the house and had warrned him to stay away from Anya and her family. That resulted in Haku moving out that night. Now Anya was going through all this trouble to help him.

"You alright? Haku?" He nodded and pulled her closer and held her tightly in his arms. "Anya, I love you." He said and kissed the stunned woman, who just accepted the kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright, tonight is the big night." Anya sighed as she was dressed in the first costume. "Finally! After tonight, this whole reersal thing will be over!" "True, but then we wont get out of classes." "Ha, I guess that was one of the good things about this huh?" "Sure was. Wow! You've lost a bit of weight! This costume looks as though it was painted on you." "Is that good or bad?" "It is excellent." "Ah, then thanks." Anya said with a smile as her friend, Sandy hung up Anya's school clothes.

"Anya! Damn! You look great!" "Thanks Koji." "Course, to me, you always look great." "Yeah, yeah," "So? You nervous?" "A bit." "What about you 'Romeo'?" "Nervous, but not that much..." Haku said, while nervously shaking." "Are you sure?" "Ah...I think so..." "Alright! Romeo! You're up!" Haku took a deep breath and headed on stage. "Haku!" Anya grabbed his hand. "Anya...wha...mmm." "Do your best and don't worry, you'll do just fine." "Hm, thanks." "It was my pleasure. Now get going." "Right."

"So, you two official now?" "Well...not yet, but I hope we can be soon." "Ha, I guess I'll have to support the two of you, right?" "You don't have to, but it'd be really nice if you did." Koji smiled at her. "You know, I can't seem to say no to you Anya." "I know, but please, don't let that hold you back alright?" "Okay...hey! Dad!" Koji's father walked up to the two.

"Hey, brat, hey Anya." "Hi." "So, you have to be in this goofy play?" "Yeah..." "So do I, but it's not that bad of a play." "Yeah, well you'd never catch me in something like you have to wear Koji." "Hm…you would." "Would not!" "If Kagome asked you to, you would." "I would…ah…" Anya giggled. "Told ya." "Koji!" "Youd never be able to say no to Kagome, and you know it dad." "Yeah, yeah shut it, brat…" "Koji, you're up, so is my Lord Capulet!" "Have fun." "Thanks." Koji went out onto the stage, as Haku came off.

"Hey," "Hey, I could hear from in here, and you sounded great!" "Thanks…ah…" Koga took a look at Haku, then stood between him and Anya.

"You'd best keep your distance, kid." "Ah…" "He can't, see we're in the play together." "Really?" "Yeah, I'm Juliet." "Who?" "The leading female, Haku here is the leading male and in the play our characters fall madly in love with each other, and refuse to stay away from each other." "Really," "In the end…" "Hey, I have an idea," "What's that?" "Instead of Anya telling you the ending of the play, why don't you go and watch the rest of it?" "Haku!" "Nah, he's right I will go watch the play…" Koga walked away as Koji headed in from the stage. "Oh, and I'll be sure to let Inuyasha know just **who** his precious little girl pals around with. Hm, I wonder how he'll handle such news." Koga said as he left the room.

"Argh! This is not good!" "I know." "If your dad finds out about our friendship, he'll literally kill me!" Anya sighed. "Yo, Romeo, you're up!" "Yeah, thanks Koji…mmm." "Don't worry about my dad right now, k? For now just do your best k." "K." Haku left for the stage.

"Koji, I need you to…" "Ah, ah, ah, remember, my dad will only listen to one woman." "Your mom?" "Strangely, no, your mom." "Mine?" "My dad used to fight with your dad over the affection of your mom." "What!" "It's true, Anya." Kagome said as she came up to her daughter and Koji. "Mom?" "Koga used, and I guess is still in love with me…" "I see, so mom?" "I'll make sure Koga doesn't say anything to your father." "Thanks mom!" Anya hugged her mother. "Alright, Lady Capulet, Nurse, and Juliet! You three are up now!" "Good luck hun." "Thanks mom."

"Hey," Hey Haku…mmm!" "Haku?" "Just giving you the same good luck, you've given me." Anya smiled and kissed his cheek thanks, see you in a bit." "Right."


	17. Chapter 17

"Koga," "Ah, hey Kagome." "How're you liking the play so far?" "Not bad, Koji can't act though, but I guess it's not all that bad." Kagome smiled, "I have something I need to talk to you about, alright?" "Ah, right now?" "Mhm, come on." Kagome pulled Koga out into the hallway. "So? What is it?" "I need you to keep it quiet." "Keep what quiet?" "Anya and Haku being friends." "! You know that they're friends!" "Yes, and it would mean a great deal to me if you didn't say a word to Inuyasha or to Sesshoumaru. Alright?" "One question, why?" "Well, for one, I think that we may all have a new ally in the fight against Naraku." "You mean his own creation?" "Yes. Haku seems to be extremely protective over Anya, and nearly took Naraku's head off with a warning to stay away from her." "Huh, why didn't he?" "That I don't know, but what I do know is that you have to keep this secret from Inuyasha, alright?" "What if I don't?" "I will never speak to you ever again. Thats what'll happen if you don't." "Okay, what if I do?" "I'll," Kagome kissed the wolf's cheek. "I'll give you one of those nearly everyday, for as long as I am alive." "You've got a deal." "Thanks, now lets go back and finish watching the play..." "Kagome!" kagome turned to see one of her old friends from when she was in high school. "I'll see you inside Koga." "Right."

"Hey, Yuka." "Kagome, wow its been years hasn't it?" "Yes, it has, quite a few years." "How are things for you going?" "Great, I'm happily married," "Oh! So you and, ah...what did you say his name was again?" "Inuyasha." "That's right, so you two finally got married huh?" Kagome nodded happily, "Yep. Happily married with two kids, and two on the way." "Wow!" "Yeah, my daughter actually is playing the role of Juliet." "Really! She's really good." "Thanks." "what about your other child?" "He's in his first year of university." "Already!" "Yes, well, you see, he's not my real son, Inuyasha and I adopted him a long time ago, before we had Anya." "Interesting, so that guy, he wasn't Inuyasha was he?" "Who? Koga? No, he's a really good friend of the family." "Oh, I see, he has the hots for you though doesn't he?" "Ah...yeah he does." "Must make Inuyasha angry to know that," "Yeah, well, they do spar quite often, but Inuyasha knows that I'm with him and thats not about to change." "I see." "So, what about you? What'd you do after high school?" "Ah, same as you, got married." "Really? To who?" "Hojo." "I'm really happy for you." "Thanks."

"Kagome," "Hm? Sesshoumaru, I thought you'd still be at work," "I was, but its all taken care of now." "Thats good, I'm glad you could make it...oh, Yuka, this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother..." "Half brother." "Right, right, half brother." Yuka said nothing, but just stared in a spaced out kind of way. "Ah, why don't you go in and watch the play, I'll be right in, in a moment," "Alright."

"Kagome! You married into one hot family!" "Yuka!" "Sorry, but it's true, that man is beyond hot!" "Thanks..." Kagome was sort of blushing from that last comment. "Oh, my!" "Oh, my what?" "You like both of them! Don't you!" "Yuka, I don't know what you're talking about..." "You like both Inuyasha and his brother! Don't you!" "Ssh! Keep it down Yuka! Inuyasha has very good hearing!" "Sorry...that...that means its true!!" Kagome sighed. "Yeah, its true." "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when goody, goody Kagome would cheat on her husband." "...You wont say anything to anyone right?" "Of course not..." "Yuka! Please, don't say anything alright!" "I wont." "Thanks, wanna come watch the rest of the play?" "Sure, only if I can sit next to Sesshoumaru though." "I think I can arrange that." The two girls went into the auditorium.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" "Not much, just part of the balcony scene." "Oh," "They're still doing the other part of the scene though." "Good, I haven't missed one of the best parts." "I guess not, who's playing the lead anyway?" "Well, Anya is Juliet and...another boy is Romeo." "Ah, fill me in at the end of the thing." "Sure thing."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" "Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Kagome watched the play with soft eyes. This truly was one of her most favorite plays, and she could see the emotion and love emitting from both her daughter and Haku. They truly loved each other, this she saw as the two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?" "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word." "My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words. Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike" "How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here." "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise." "Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true Than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, My true love's passion: therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered." "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear. That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops" "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable." "What shall I swear by?" "Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee." "If my heart's dear love..." "Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest Come to thy heart as that within my breast!" "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again." "Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?" "But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." "Madam?" "I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be but a little, I will come again."

Anya leaves the stage, Haku remains, in the theater garden.

"O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, Too flattering-sweet to be substantial" Anya reapears on stage. "Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed. If that thy bent of love be honourable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow, By one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay And follow thee my lord throughout the world." "Madam!" "come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee" "Madam!" "By and by, I come:-- To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief: To-morrow will I send" "So thrive my soul" "A thousand times good night!" "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks." "Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice, To lure this tassel-gentle back again! Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud; Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies, And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine, With repetition of my Romeo's name." "It is my soul that calls upon my name: How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, Like softest music to attending ears!" "Romeo!" "My Dear?" "At what o'clock to-morrow Shall I send to thee?" "At the hour of nine." "I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back." "Let me stand here till thou remember it." "shall forget, to have thee still stand there, Remembering how I love thy company" "And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, Forgetting any other home but this" "Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone: And yet no further than a wanton's bird; Who lets it hop a little from her hand, Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, And with a silk thread plucks it back again, So loving-jealous of his liberty." "I would I were thy bird." "Sweet, so would I: Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow." "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

The curtain went down and a girl came on stage. "There will be a 10 minute break to give the actors and yourselves some roaming time. There will be an announcement at the 5 min mark to let you know when the play will be continuing."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow, that scene took, like forever!" Anya sighed as she took a drink of water. "Yeah, but we got through it." "Hm, I'm glad you and I are Romeo and Juliet," "Hm? Why's that?" "I love working with you like this and I think I do a better acting job, when you're with me out there." "Well, you certainly did do a great job, 'Romeo'" "So, what's next?" Haku asked, as one of the stage hands came up to them. "Well, since theres not that much time, we're going to have your characters get married, like in the original play, but heres the twist, the two of you are caught after being married and are sepperated. Then the whole killing yourselves to be together scene will be half of the last." "Well, that shortens it up quite a bit." "Yeah, but when you only have a limited amount of time to work with, you do what you can to fit the best scenes into the play." "True." "Alright, Anya, come on we have to get you into Juliet's gown to be married in." "Coming."

"Well, she is certainly just as lovely as her mother, don't you agree Hakudoshi?" Haku hated being called by his full name, and turned to the person who'd called him by it. "Naraku! What the hell are you doing here!" "Can't I come to see this cheezy play?" "I'd prefer it if you hadn't!" "I know, thats why I did the opposite." "I hate you, you do know that right?" "Really? That is news to me." "Leave." "No." "I said leave! You are not welcome!" "Too bad. Hm...I think I'll go and sit down. Do you think Inuyasha will notice?" "Shut up!" "You made a very grave mistake, Hakudoshi, going against me like you did, threatening me like you did, that was a very big mistake." Naraku said and left the drama room.

"DAMNIT!" Haku slammed his fist through a wall, and hid the hole he'd made with a rack of costumes. "Damn him!" Haku was furious, and worried at the same time. Anya came up to him. "Haku? Whats the matter? You look upset," "He's here!" "Who?" "Naraku! He's here and any time now he'll let on to Inuyasha about us!" "Wha...what do we do?" "I don't know...I really don't..." "Guys, time to get back out there!" "Haku, lets just keep going with the play, alright? If things start to get out of hand, you and I will sneak away from the school, alright?" "Anya...mmm." "Now, lets get back on stage, k." "K." Anya took Haku's hand and together they walked onto the stage and got into their character positions.


	18. Author's note

I am using some of the original script from _Romeo and Juliet_ for my story. These script lines are not mine and belong only to Shakespear.


	19. Chapter 18

"Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue Unfold the imagined happiness that both Receive in either by this dear encounter." "Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, Brags of his substance, not of ornament: They are but beggars that can count their worth; But my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth." "Come, come with me, you two youths, and we will make short work; For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone Till holy church incorporate two in one."

The stage is empty, until the same announcing lady comes onto it. "The marriage of Romeo and Juliet is interrupted, by their families. Thought it was too late, both youth were already husband and wife." "They are seperrated and are forbidden to see one another ever again." "However, a plan is developed and with the help of the good friar Laurence, it unfolds."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again. I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins, That almost freezes up the heat of life: I'll call them back again to comfort me: Nurse! What should she do here? My dismal scene I needs must act alone. Come, vial. What if this mixture do not work at all? Shall I be married then to-morrow morning? No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there. _Laying down her dagger_

What if it be a poison, which the friar Subtly hath minister'd to have me dead, Lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd, Because he married me before to Romeo? I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not, For he hath still been tried a holy man. How if, when I am laid into the tomb, I wake before the time that Romeo Come to redeem me? there's a fearful point! Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault, To whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in, And there die strangled ere my Romeo comes? Or, if I live, is it not very like, The horrible conceit of death and night, Together with the terror of the place,- As in a vault, an ancient receptacle, Where, for these many hundred years, the bones Of all my buried ancestors are packed: Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth, Lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say, At some hours in the night spirits resort;-- Alack, alack, is it not like that I, So early waking, what with loathsome smells, And shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth, That living mortals, hearing them, run mad:-- O, if I wake, shall I not be distraught, Environed with all these hideous fears? And madly play with my forefather's joints? And pluck the mangled Tybalt from his shroud? And, in this rage, with some great kinsman's bone, As with a club, dash out my desperate brains? O, look! methinks I see my cousin's ghost Seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body Upon a rapier's point: stay, Tybalt, stay!  
Romeo, I come! this do I drink to thee." Anya falls upon the bed, within the curtains.

"Mistress! what, mistress! Juliet! fast, I warrant her, she: Why, lamb! why, lady! fie, you slug-a-bed! Why, love, I say! madam! sweet-heart! why, bride! What, not a word? you take your pennyworths now;  
Sleep for a week; for the next night, I warrant, The County Paris hath set up his rest, That you shall rest but little. God forgive me, Marry, and amen, how sound is she asleep! I must needs wake her. Madam, madam, madam! Ay, let the county take you in your bed; He'll fright you up, i' faith. Will it not be" The nurse undraws the curtains. "What, dress'd! and in your clothes! and down again! I must needs wake you; Lady! lady! lady! Alas, alas! Help, help! my lady's dead! O, well-a-day, that ever I was born! Some aqua vitae, ho! My lord! my lady!"

"What noise is here?" "O lamentable day!" "What is the matter?" "Look, look! O heavy day!" "O me, O me! My child, my only life, Revive, look up, or I will die with thee! Help, help! Call help!" Lord Capulet enters the room. "For shame, bring Juliet forth; her lord is come." "She's dead, deceased, she's dead; alack the day! My mistress lays dead!" "Alack the day, she's dead, she's dead, she's dead!" "Ha! let me see her: out, alas! she's cold: Her blood is settled, and her joints are stiff; Life and these lips have long been separated: Death lies on her like an untimely frost Upon the sweetest flower of all the field." "O lamentable day!" "O woful time!" "Death, that hath ta'en her hence to make me wail," "Ties up my tongue, and will not let me speak."

Koji comes onto the stage with the friar. Koji is kind of uneasy at seeing Anya acting so lifeless, even though he knows she's not truly dead. "Bring thy child." Koji lifts Anya and all leave the stage. The curtain closes and the announcing lady returns.

"Juliet dead and laid to rest in the Capulet tomb. Balthasar goes forth to Romeo, and tells of what has happened. Upon hearing of his beloved's untimely death, Romeo purchases a vile of poison from Apothecary. Romeo then makes his way to the Capulet monument, where within lays his beloved Juliet. There he runs into Paris. A battle of words begins, then escalades into a battle with swords." The curtain opens again, with Koji and Haku's characters speaking.

"This is that banish'd haughty Montague, That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief, It is supposed, the fair creature died; And here is come to do some villanous shame To the dead bodies: I will apprehend him. _Comes forward_ Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee: Obey, and go with me; for thou must die." "I must indeed; and therefore came I hither. Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man; Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone; Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth, Put not another sin upon my head, By urging me to fury: O, be gone! By heaven, I love thee better than myself; For I come hither arm'd against myself: Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say, Amadman's mercy bade thee run away." "I do defy thy conjurations, And apprehend thee for a felon here." "Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!" Koji and Haku engage in a sword fight, while a page character runs to find someone who will stop the fight.

Haku delivers the final blow to Paris(Koji). "O, I am slain!" _Falls_ "If thou be merciful, Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet. _Dies" "_In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face. Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!What said my man, when my betossed soul Did not attend him as we rode? I think He told me Paris should have married Juliet: Said he not so? or did I dream it so? Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet, To think it was so? O, give me thy hand, One writ with me in sour misfortune's book! I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth, For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes This vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd." _Laying PARIS in the tomb_. "How oft when men are at the point of they been merry! which their keepers call.A lightning before death: O, how may I. Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet. Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain To sunder his that was thine enemy? Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night Depart again: here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious star. From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on. The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love!" Haku drinks the vile of poison, which is actually water, for the play's version of poison. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Haku falls and Romeo dies.

Juliet(Anya) wakes as Friar Laurance enters the tomb. "Romeo!" _Advances_ "Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains" "The stony entrance of this sepulchre?" "What mean these masterless and gory swords To lie discolour'd by this place of peace?" "Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too? nd steep'd in blood?" "Ah, what an unkind hour Is guilty of this lamentable chance!" "The lady stirs."

"O comfortable friar! where is my lord?" I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?" I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest" "Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:" "A greater power than we can contradict Hath thwarted our intents." "Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: ""Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet, I dare no longer stay." "Go, get thee hence, for I will not away."

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end" "O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative." Anya kisses Haku "Thy lips are warm." A sound arises. "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief". "O happy dagger!" Anya takes hold of the papaer mache' dagger. "This is thy sheath!" She stabs herself. "there rust, and let me die." Falls on Haku and Juliet dies.

A short time later,Lord and Lady Capulet enter the tomb. "O heavens! O wife, look how our daughter bleeds!" "This dagger hath mista'en--for, lo, his house" " Is empty on the back of Montague, And it mis-sheathed in my daughter's bosom!" "O me! this sight of death is as a bell, That warns my old age to a sepulchre" Montague now enters along with the prince. "Come, Montague; for thou art early up," "To see thy son and heir more early down." "Alas, my liege, my wife is dead to-night;" "Grief of my son's exile hath stopp'd her breath:" "What further woe conspires against mine age?" "Look, and thou shalt see." "O thou untaught! what manners is in this?" "To press before thy father to a grave?" "Seal up the mouth of outrage for a while," "Till we can clear these ambiguities, And know their spring, their head, their true descent; And then will I be general of your woes, And lead you even to death: meantime forbear, And let mischance be slave to patience. Bring forth the parties of suspicion." Friar Laurence speaks. "I am the greatest, able to do least," "Yet most suspected, as the time and place" "Doth make against me of this direful murder;" "And here I stand, both to impeach and purge "Myself condemned and myself excused." "Then say at once what thou dost know in this." "I will be brief, for my short date of breath. Is not so long as is a tedious tale." "Romeo, there dead, was husband to that Juliet; And she, there dead, that Romeo's faithful wife: I married them; and their stol'n marriage-day, Was Tybalt's dooms-day, whose untimely death" "Banish'd the new-made bridegroom from the city, For whom, and not for Tybalt, Juliet pined. You, to remove that siege of grief from her, Betroth'd and would have married her perforce" "To County Paris: then comes she to me," "And, with wild looks, bid me devise some mean" "To rid her from this second marriage, Or in my cell there would she kill herself." "Then gave I her, so tutor'd by my art," " A sleeping potion; which so took effect. As I intended, for it wrought on her" "The form of death: meantime I writ to Romeo, That he should hither come as this dire night, To help to take her from her borrow'd grave, Being the time the potion's force should cease." "But he which bore my letter, Friar John, Was stay'd by accident, and yesternight Return'd my letter back. Then all alone" "At the prefixed hour of her waking, Came I to take her from her kindred's vault; Meaning to keep her closely at my cell, Till I conveniently could send to Romeo: But when I came, some minute ere the time Of her awaking, here untimely lay" "The noble Paris and true Romeo dead. She wakes; and I entreated her come forth, And bear this work of heaven with patience: But then a noise did scare me from the tomb; And she, too desperate, would not go with me, But, as it seems, did violence on herself." "All this I know; and to the marriage. Her nurse is privy: and, if aught in this, miscarried by my fault, let my old life." "Be sacrificed, some hour before his time, Unto the rigour of severest law."

"We still have known thee for a holy man." "Where's Romeo's man? what can he say in this?" Balthasar enters. "I brought my master news of Juliet's death; And then in post he came from Mantua." "To this same place, to this same monument." "This letter he early bid me give his father," "And threatened me with death, going in the vault, I departed not and left him there." The Prince holds out his hand "Give me the letter; I will look on it. Where is the county's page, that raised the watch?" "Sirrah, what made your master in this place?" The prince is handed the letter written by Friar Laurence.

This letter doth make good the friar's words. Their course of love, the tidings of her death, and here he writes that he did buy a poison. Of a poor 'pothecary, and therewithal caame to this vault to die, and lie with Juliet." "Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague!" "See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate! That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love. And I for winking at your discords too Have lost a brace of kinsmen: all are punish'd."

Lord Capulet turns to Montague. "O brother Montague, give me thy hand: This is my daughter's jointure, for no more Can I demand." "But I can give thee more: For I will raise her statue in pure gold; That while Verona by that name is known, there shall no figure at such rate be set as that of true and faithful Juliet." "As rich shall Romeo's by his lady's lie; Poor sacrifices of our enmity!" The prince spoke now the last words.

A glooming peace this morning with it brings;" "The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:" "Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;" "Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:" "For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

The curtain closed and rose again with all the actors and actresses together. They took a bow, and Haku held Anya tightly as the audience cheered. The curtain closed again and the announcing lady reappeared.

"We hope you enjoyed this year's play, that told the story of two star-crossed lovers, who would rather die then to never be able to be together. Now If you'd all kindly re-take your seats, there is one last special performance."


	20. Chapter 19

"Huh? Whats going on now?" "Well, if I'm right, they've incorporrated the concert into the play, and thats whats up next." "Oh." "Hey, you're lucky they didn't perform the play in the full length." "Why?" "The original play was said to be at least 2 hours long, and in max about 4-5 hours." "Ah, okay, I am lucky then." Kagome smiled and kissed her husband.

The curtain came back up and the actors were now in normal clothing, though the cloths were still costumes they were more normal then the play's costumes.

A catchy theme started up as the students lowered their heads. Anya held onto Haku's hand tightly, fore they both knew that when they raised their heads, Anya's father would most likely see who it was that held his daughter's hand in his. The music continued and the students all began to sing.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lies we see_

_A paradise untouched by man_

_Within this worlds blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_

_Only love can enter here_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_

_Lift high the load_

_Take strength from those that need you_

_Build high the walls_

_Build strong the beams_

_A new life is waiting_

_But danger's no stranger here_

_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

_Somewhere something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

Inuyasha nearly lept onto the stage when he saw the face of Hakudoshi, and the boy's hand holding his daughter's hand tightly. Kagome, though took Inuyasha's hand in her's and patted it softly. "Let it be." He gave her a 'no way' look, "Inuyasha, let the show continue, then we'll all talk about this, alright?" "Whatever." The music changed and became really soft. Anya and Haku stood together on the stage alone.

_Anya:_

_I wanna call the stars_

_Down from the sky_

_I wanna live a day_

_That never dies_

_I wanna change the world_

_Only for you_

_All the impossible_

_I wanna do_

_Haku:_

_I wanna hold you close_

_Under the rain_

_I wanna kiss your smile_

_And feel the pain_

_I know whats beautiful_

_Looking at you_

_In a world of lies_

_You are the truth_

_both:_

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_Ill make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_Im shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

_Anya:_

_I wanna make you see_

_Just what I was_

_Haku:_

_Show you the loneliness_

_And what it does_

_carrie:_

_You walked into my life_

_To stop my tears_

_man:_

_Everythings easy now_

_I have you here_

_both:_

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_Ill make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_Im shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

_Both:_

_In a world without you_

_I would always hunger_

_All I need is your love to make me stronger_

_Both:_

_And baby_

_Everytime you touch me_

_I become a hero_

_Ill make you safe_

_No matter where you are_

_And bring you_

_Everything you ask for_

_Nothing is above me_

_Im shining like a candle in the dark_

_When you tell me that you love me_

_both_

_When you tell me that you love me_

"Now, to go along with the play, Anya Higurashi will perform her solo song." Anya quickly went behind the stage, where she was given a kiss from Haku. "Thanks." She said and after getting all dressed up, went back onto the stage. Her music began, and she could feel the lyrics coming to her voice. Then it was time for her to sing, and sing she did.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights, _

_See the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a Love Story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite cause we're dead if they know_

_So close your eyes_

_Let's keep this down for a little while_

_Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_[ Love Story lyrics from .com/ ]_

_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is_

_This love is difficult, but it's real, _

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll Make it out of looseness_

_It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, _

_I got time to waiting_

_Wondering if you would ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts to town I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all the reason for_

_I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Anya ended the song and the music stopped. She left the stage and Haku came on. "Now, for 'Romeo's' song of love." Haku was nervous, and even more nervous with the eyes of Anya's family staring him down with their glares. He took a deep breath as the music started to play. Anya suddenly came out and stood with him. "It's alright, you can do it." He found the words instantly and sang as the music played.

_Tonight its very clear_

_As were both lying here_

_Theres so many things I want to say_

_I will always love you_

_I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget_

_Say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_I dont wanna lose you_

_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_Ill be the hero youre dreaming of_

_Well live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_Youll keep me standing tall_

_Youll help me through it all_

_Im always strong when youre beside me_

_I have always needed you_

_I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_Ill be the hero youve been dreaming of_

_Well live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_Just like a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_Ill be the hero youre dreaming of_

_Were gonna live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_Well live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

_We did it all for love_

The music ended and Anya pulled Haku off the stage. "That was great!" Haku sighed relieved that his solo was over. "Only because you were out there with me." "Still, you were really awsome." "Alright last song! Then you may all change into your own clothes and go and meet up with your families."

Music began to play again. Anya was to finish the show she had two songs to perform and now Anya stood on stage dressed in Juliet's white gown.

"Now what?" "Ssh, just listen Inuyasha." "I want to go and break that damn brat! Thats what I want to do right now!" "Ssh! Settle down." Kagome said sternly hintng that if Inuyasha continued, he'd be in trouble. The song began.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 13_

_all dressed in white, going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, _

_six pins and his shoe_

_somthing borrowed somthing blue and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh_

_she just couldn't believe it _

_she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers out of her hands_

_Baby, why'd you have to leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I cant even breathe_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our head and pray_

_lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt_

_then the congregation all stood up and sang the sadest song_

_that she ever heard then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him oo and what could've_

_been and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_Baby, why'd you have to leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_oohh ill never know_

_I cant even breathe_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

_Oh this is just a dream_

_Baby, why'd you have to leave me, why'd you have to go_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_oohh ill never know_

_I cant even breathe_

_It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, _

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

_Oh this is just a dream_

_just a dream, _

Kagome could hear that Anya knew what was to come after the festival, and she felt sorry for her daughter. Anya began her last song.

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

_It takes control_

_Now we both know_

_The secrets bared_

_The feelings show_

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love_

_My only love_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love_

_You've reached the_

_deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it_

_from the start_

_My only love_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My only love_

_You've reached the_

_deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it_

_from the start_

_My only love_

_My only love_

The song ended, ending the festival. "Thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoyed the show." Anya said as the audience cheered and gave a standing ovation. She pulled Haku onto the stage and all, but her family and Naraku cheered louder.


	21. Author's note 2

The songs that I have used in Cahpter 19 are also not my songs and belong only to their writters and their performers, and not to me.


	22. Chapter 20

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha slammed Haku against the outside of the school. The festival was over and the play was done, now Inuyasha was going to kill Haku. "Fucking brat!" "Inuyasha!" "Don't even think about trying to stop me! Kagome! This little shit has, had it coming to him for years!" Inuyasha growled angrily as his claws started to dig into Haku's flesh.

Anya could see the blood trickling down Haku's throat. She didn't know what to do, but ran and grasped hold of her father's arm. "Anya! Let go!" "I wont! I wont let go until you do! Now let Haku go!" "Haku...Kagome! Get her off me!" "Inuyasha! You have to let him go!" "I refuse to let him live any longer then he already has!" Anya tried to wrench her father's hand from Haku's throat. "Let go Anya!" "NO!" A seering pain came to Inuyasha's hand and he reluctantly let Haku go. "What the fuck!" Kagome hurried over and took a look at his hand. "Anya seems to have spiritual power." "No fucking kidding! W...where'd they go!" Kagome looked around and guessed that Anya had taken this oppourtunity to get Haku out of there. "Anya..." "So? Where are they?" "They are together." "What...what do you mean together?" "Just what it means, they are in love and have been in love since Anya was very young." "What..." "Inuyasha, lets go home and I'll tell you everything, out here right now is not the best place to tell you what I know about their relationship." Kagome took Inuyasha's good hand and they headed home together.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"God, my father could have torn your head off!" "Yeah, I thought he was going to there for a moment." "Me too." Anya had brought Haku to the old shed and was now bandaging up the neck wound, her dad had given him. "Anya...what do we do now?" "..." "You're dad is never going to accept this love between us." "I know...DAMNIT!" Anya threw a cloth at the wall and wiped her eyes, as tears fell from them. "I don't know what we can do...you're right, dad will never allow it..." "Anya..." Haku took her in his arms and held her in a tight enbrace. "Haku!" She buried her face in his shirt, that was becoming more and more wet with every tear that she cried.

Haku had never seen Anya cry like she was now, and he didn't like it, so he decided that there was only one thing that he could do, so as not to see her cry anymore.

A knock came to the door of the shed. "Anya, you need to come up to the house now honey." Anya didn't want to step foot outside and away from Haku, she didn't want to have to go and talk with her dad, she knew what'd he say and she didn't want to hear it. "Go, Anya." "Haku?" "You don't want to make your dad angry and have him come down here." Anya sighed and nodded. "Of course, you're right." Anya went to open the door, and was pulled back into Haku's warm embrace. "Anya, no matter what he says, no matter how hard he tries to turn you against me, please know that I do truly love you." Anya smiled "I know, and don't worry, I could never be turned against you. That I swear." They shared what might be their last kiss together and Anya left the shed, and went with her mother up to the house.

Haku watched them leave and when they were fully out of sight, he gathered everything and wrote Anya a note. He then took what he could carry and left the shed, and the grounds, through the secret entrance. He'd wanted to stay forever with Anya, and share many more kisses with her, but he knew that he couldn't stay, he had to leave. He would have to love Anya from afar instead of up close. He looked up at the house and sighed a simple sigh, "Farewell Anya, please stay well." With those as his last words, Haku disappeared into the night. His destination, unclear, but his speed quick. He didn't whether or not he'd return ahnd be able to look upon the house and the shrine again, nor if he'd be able to look upon Anya's face. That he didn't know, but what he did know was that he had to distance himself from the Higurashi family, for how long, he had no clue, perhaps forever.

From the window the house, Kagome saw Haku flee into the dark of the night and a sad feeling came to her heart. She knew that when Anya learned of Haku's leaving, Anya would be a terrible wreak. Kagome knew this and quickly lerted Shippo about this, and together the two prepared for what was likely to happen next. However no one could have prepared for what was going to happen next.


End file.
